tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypo-RC-Secretion Disease (HRS)
Hypo-RC-Secretion Disease (HRS) is a rare genetic mutation that affects an unconfirmed amount of the ghoul population, and an extremely small portion of the human population. The disease is caused at random by faults in cell division in the kakuhou (and blood, in the case of humans) and, as the name implies, limits the ghoul's secretion of RC cells. Ghouls with this disease do not experience illness-like symptoms apart from possible anemia, but the mutation is regarded as a disease because it does not appear to benefit the affected ghoul in any way. There are two categories of the disease (in ghouls) with different effects depending on their severity. Ghouls with HRS have difficulty (or an inability) to produce a kagune and/or kakugan. A common misconception is that ghouls with HRS are capable of ingesting human food, but in reality they must consume humans the same as any other ghoul. Unfortunately many young ghouls with HRS die, not as a direct result of their illness but rather from starvation- unattended baby or child HRS victims are incapable or weak in producing a kagune and therefore are not able to hunt for food. An HRS victim with a parent or attendant to hunt for them, however, is fully capable of leading a healthy life with very little noticeable symptoms. The disease is not necessarily hereditary, though it appears to occur more frequently if the affected individual has an ancestor that was a victim of HRS as well. Characteristics Partial HRS Partial HRS is a form of the disease where the victim is less affected. In this strain, the ghoul may be capable of producing a weaker kagune or kakugan, or may begin as a Complete HRS victim and then develop the ability to produce a kagune later on in development (this is the cause of 'late-bloomer' ghouls). Partial HRS, like Complete HRS, is not always permanent. Ghouls with this strain may or may not experience anemia as a side-symptom, though in cases of Partial HRS anemia is considerably less severe. It is unconfirmed if affected ghouls experience hormonal changes or inbalances. It is possible to acquire Partial HRS later in life, though the majority of cases begin in children. Complete HRS Complete HRS is a form of the disease where the victim is completely affected. In this strain, the ghoul is absolutely incapable of producing a kagune and possibly incapable of producing a kakugan. Complete HRS victims may later develop into partial HRS victims as they grow older and develop, so it is not always a permanent disease. A majority of ghouls with Complete HRS experience symptoms of anemia, though it is possible to not have anemia in a minority of cases. It is unconfirmed if affected ghouls experience hormonal changes or inbalances. Complete HRS is only acquirable at birth due to a fault in cell division during gestation. HRS in Humans Humans with Hypo-RC-Secretion disease experience very little symptoms, apart from frequent anemia. The most significant of characteristics of HRS in humans is that they are usually inedible to ghouls.